


Please stay, even if you are like those in my past (Criiue)

by Flowxrrs



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Cogdis - Freeform, F/M, Giygue is the child one, Is this fluffy?, Niiue and Creue, Severance ending spoilers, VanillaKaiOmega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowxrrs/pseuds/Flowxrrs
Summary: Just a cute little crack ship post for the valentine's fanfic challenge on EBA
Relationships: Criiue, Niiue/Creue
Kudos: 4





	Please stay, even if you are like those in my past (Criiue)

Quiet. Complete quiet.

Niiue, Alinivar, Zarbol, young Giygue, Larice, and Colonel Saturn were sitting quietly in a room. Alinivar was looking at his guitar, contemplating whether to break the scilence by tuneing it. Zarbol was sitting on the outside of his spaceship, watching everyone be overly quiet. Larice was powered down. Colonel Saturn was also sleeping, and so was Giygue. Niiue was practically lost in his thoughts, wondering if he should go and try to talk to Creue.

The sound of an off key A took him out of his thoughts suddenly. Thwaping his tail against the ground to center his body weight, he turned to Alinivar. The blue mook continued to tune his guitar, much to the rest of the teams disliking. Larice stayed powered down, But Giygue and Col. Saturn woke up.

"What?" The saturn mumbled, luring out of a deep sleep. "What do you need?"

"Oh, sorry." Alinivar stopped tuning his guitar. "I didn't think it would wake you up. I was just going to.. Niiue?"

"Mariaaa?" Giygue cooed, before returning to the present, and sitting up. With a rub of the eyes, he mumbled "Niiue?"

But Niiue was not there mentally, his thoughts were deep on the gieeg from mercury. He pondered about her constantly, wondering why she refused to talk to him. He wasnt Giygue, he was Niiue! What did Giygue do before Niiue was created?

Niiue just didn't know. He tried his best to understand, but this female beauty was stuck in his thoughts. She was so pretty, he remembered first seeing her. The way she looked disgruntled and didn't reply him, which cracked his heart. Oh what he would give to have a conversation with her and-

"Niiue.." Alinivar was waving a hand in front of his eyes. "What are you talking about? Who's Creue?"

Oh yeah, you're talking to yourself again. Good going, Niiue.

"Just someone I used to know." Niiue lied. Of course, his tail recoiled at the thought. "Maybe I should say hello again."

"You should!" Zarbol laughed. "She seems to be so stuck in your mind that you have daydreams about her!"

"I will!" Niiue stood up.

"Go get em!" Alinivar grinned.

"Niiue..?" Giygue mumbled, but Niiue was already out the door.

.

The gieeg was flying as fast as he could from Saturn, taking as many shortcuts as possible. Not like they would do much, they just barely shave the time he has to spend to get to Mercury. Flying past Jupiter in almost record time, he was deep in thought.

What if she hated him? What if he was too much for her? What if he was like Giygue was? What did Giygue do? Why didn't she seem to like him, and as a stem off of that, Niiue?

He had trouble shaking the thoughts off. But before he managed to notice, his feet were touching the warm, sandy grounds of the first planet. The ride there felt all but short, yet he didn't seem to care. He took off in the direction to the underground lab, catching his tail with his hat.

The ladder down felt inaccessible for him, yet he jumped down the hole it led into. 

Hitting the cold metal below, he looked at his surroundings. He was almost completely stained with shades of silver because of the sun reflecting off of all the shiny, grey walls of the laboratory. The place left the taste of bitter metal in his mouth and reeked of atomic chemicals. He carefully stood up, balancing on his own weight. The floor was like the bottom of a pool, wet and slippery.

The damp air danced on Niiue's fur as he walked through the seemingly endless hallways. His ears screamed at the scilence, which was only disturbed by the sound of his feet and the distant sound of test tubes mixed with chemicals. Every room he passed was more deserted than the last.

"What if she's not here?" Niiue mumbled.

"Who's not here?"

Niiue almost hit the ceiling with how far he flew out of his skin. His eyes quivered and blurred as he tried to recognize who was behind him. The only thing that told him very well who it was, well, was the voice. His eyes finally focused on their deep violet ones. Their stare pieced through the damp air, cutting it and turning it into a dismantled window. The gentle view that had laid deep inside of their stare gripped at his heart. Their fur was a soft, almost pastel lavender color that was painted silver by the wall's reflections. Niiue felt his heart melt at the simple glance they give.

"Niiue."

The voice agressively stabbed through his thoughts.

"You aren't supposed to be here."

"... Creu-"

"Hold it." She tapped her foot against the wet ground.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here..."

"Yeah." Creue crossed her arms. "You weren't ever supposed to come back, nor were your friends."

"Bu-"

"It was a one time deal, okay?" Creue sighed. "I may like company, but I just can't give out help to whomever arrives. I need people to give me a heads up.

"Creue please." Niiue felt as if she wasn't listening to him.

"What?" She grumbled.

He put his hand in her hand, causing her to go scilent from the pure surprise at how warm he felt. His fur was soft, it felt calming to her.

"Please, stay, okay?" Niiue mumbled. "I can't understand why I feel this way, but it makes my heart warm just to be in your presence."

Her heart warmed at his touch. It felt familiar to someone she knew. It felt.. like hi-

"NO." She pushed Niiue away. "Not again. Never again."

"Creue?"

"I'm not letting him or anyone like him in any way get close to me after what he did." Creue forcibly dug her hands into her ribcage, causing her to cringe in pain. But just barely under her breath, she mumbled out. "But maybe you can stay.."

"Who did what?" Niiue tilted his head, his tail curiously dancing against the ground.

"It's not like I can hide it." Creue sighed. "Giygue and I.. we were together a while back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But he did a really bad thing. He lied to some of our kind. Using the power he took from them, he used it to make his biological parents forget what George did." She looked at the ground. "Lots of gieegs don't remember anymore, and those who do hate him."

"Creue.." Niiue felt his voice dwindle down to barely a whisper. "I'm not like him.."

"Why should I think that, Niiue? After all, he created you, didn't he?" Creue looked like she was trying to push him away when she didn't want to.

"Without memories of Maria and strictly out of emotion." Niiue answered. "I'm made of what his positive emotions were after those kids saved earth. I don't know who Maria was, or anything of what you're talking about."

"Why can I trust you?"

Niiue, in all honesty, could not answer that clearly. She had her reasons to dislike Niiue, as he was a fragment of Giygue. And for some reason, he had a feeling that Giygue had to play a part in Creue's seclusion.

"Because I saved the universe with the Applechasers?"

"No, that's not why."

Niiue felt as if he was losing a battle he would never win. He was ready to give up.

"But.."

Huh?

"Because your company is more kind then he was and frankly, wanted."

"W-what?" Niiue felt his face warm.

Creue brought her hands to her sides. "Your company is like sleeping in on a warm summer day compared to what his was."

"Really? You aren't just kidding me, right?" Niiue felt as if he was being tricked.

"I'm all but joking, Niiue." Her voice was warm, like a friend who baked you cookies. It danced in his ears.

Niiue was shocked into scilence. She was refusing to let him stay just a couple of minutes ago. Why did she change her mind?

"I changed my mind because you may look like him, but you aren't him at all." Creue's voice danced into his ears yet again.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Niiue was bewildered.

"I can read minds and emotions." Creue answered, turning away to look out a window nearby. "And you seem to be a little fascinated with me."

"Yeah. You've been in my mind for a couple days now." Niiue mumbled.

"Intresting. You've even thought of me longer than he did." She seemed to be taking mental notes.

"I sadly can't stay, I have to go home."

"Don't go." Creue mouthed, looking almost sad.

"Look, you can come with me back to Saturn, or I can come back later after dealing with young Giygue."

"Wait. He's still alive?"

"Sorta, he's been turned into a barely human baby aged gieeg with no memories. We are currently raising him."

She looked terrified.

"Do you have to go, what if he hurts you?"

"I'll be fine. He cant even use PSI."

Creue forcibly hugged Niiue.

"Please.."

"I can't sta-"

"Take me with you."

She placed her hand back in his.

"Wait. Why?" Niiue felt as if she was just all over the place.

"I really miss my old friend, and if you are the new him, I want to stay with you untill the end of time.."

Niiue felt his face warm as Creue let go of the hug and gently clutched his hand in her own. His heart was dancing against his ribs, causing his face and stomach to flush into a blue hue. It felt as if he was chosen by those above.

"Please do..."

"Well then, let's go." Creue smiled. "We've got a long trip ahead."

She pecked Niiue on the cheek, and he knew in that moment.

His life was good.


End file.
